Memories that fade like photographs
by JustBoy-92
Summary: After founders day three un-alike people who have all lost alot come across each other and realised they have more in common than they first thought. I suck at summeries! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A.n. I'm still trying to decide on the pairings in this one, I'm not sure whether Bonnie should matchmake for Jeremy and Tyler or whether both Boys should fall for Bonnie but she fall's for Aiden. So please review telling me which you prefer! For anyone who reads my stories I promise I will go back to them. For those who don't, go check out what I have so far! And finally the parts in Italics are flashbacks! Thanks. :) Hope you enjoy :) GN**_

**Memories that fade like photographs.**

"_Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams_

_waiting to say 'I miss you, I'm so sorry"_

Jeremy woke up and his head was pounding. It had been two months since Founders Day. Two months since he drank Vampire blood, two months since he had died, two months since he had been reborn as a vampire, two months since he moved into the Salvatore boarding house... two months since ... Anna.

_It was the morning after Founders Day and Jeremy didn't know what to expect. He had drank the blood, his last link to Anna, the one girl who had made him feel whole, made him feel alive, made him smile! His memory fuzzy he had tried to remember what had happened. Him walking with Anna, Anna falling down screaming in pain at something he couldn't hear, the deputies bursting in and injecting her with … something, going home and pacing his bedroom waiting for her to show up, his tears when she didn't, Damon showing up, his talk with him, finding out about Anna. He couldn't remember what happened next. He didn't particularly care. Anna was dead. And it was his fault. If he had left with her that morning John wouldn't have found her, she would have been out of reach, she would be alive! But here he was now, curled up in bed, his knees brought up to his chin, tears flooding out his eyes and his heart being continually ripped apart. But he thought he deserved it. If he had just done what Anna wanted none of this would have happened. Guilt, pain, anger, hate. All of these things coursed through him every time a sob wracked his body. But he didn't care. He wouldn't fight it. Because he deserved it. He heard the door creak open slowly and expecting to see Elena and not in the mood for company he turned his back to the door. He didn't have a right for company, the one person he wanted to see couldn't be here. All because he was to afraid, to much of a coward, to do as she asked. _

_What he didn't feel though was the thirst. The dull ache in the back of his throat which was slowly becoming more pronounced with every passing second. He didn't feel the strength coursing through his muscles, the power running through him. _

_Silent sobs coursed through him as Anna started to take over his mind. Her grey eyes, her raven hair, her pale skin, the way her lips feel pressed against his, the way her body felt wrapped in his protectively, the way she looked adoringly at him, the way she laughed at his stupid jokes. It was the small things but she was meant for him and his own flesh and blood had torn it from him. _

_He would kill John Gilbert for this! And that was when he felt the power, the bloodlust, the thirst. Turning from his bed he looked to where the person he thought was Elena was standing. _

_It wasn't her. _

_Standing by the door was Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore who looked like he had been crying, his eyes red and puffy, tears staining his cheeks, looking at Jeremy remorsefully._

"_What have you done?" he whispered. To low for what he should have been able to hear but to Jeremy it sounded like he said it right in his ear. _

_He didn't reply. What could he say to him? Jeremy just turned to face the window, trying to contain the rage which was slowly bubbling up inside his body, like lava rising slowly within him, heating him up as it travelled. _

"_John." He growled simply. Damon would know exactly what he meant._

"_Dead" he replied. _

_Jeremy span round, quicker than humanly possible and instantly the veins had shown around his eyes, the iris' had become pits of tar and fangs had replaced his canines. _

"_How?" He was furious. Not only had the bastard taken the one good thing in his life away from him but now he wasn't even able to use that piece of scum to complete his transformation. _

_Damon's face was a blank mask as he spoke to Jeremy. "Katherine returned. Seems she didn't need him anymore. He had out lived his use, so Katherine did what Katherine does best. Eliminate the problem." _

_That explained Damon's tears then. Anna had told Jeremy how attached Damon was to Elena's ancestor. There it was again, Anna. No matter what he said, what he thought, he couldn't get her out his head. The fact that he was never going to see here again, never hear her musical voice and wind chime laugh. His eyes filled up again, threatening to over flow. _

_That same day Damon took him hunting and let him take his first taste of human blood. It came from a petite red head with shirt spiky hair which stuck out at odd angles from her scalp, he didn't need to do much. Just sat next to her on a bench and struck up a conversation. She moulded like putty in his hands. A few minutes of small talk, him slowly running his hand over hers, him asking her if they wanted to get a bite to eat – little did she know what exactly he meant by that, the next thing they were passing through a lane to get to the 'cafe-that-didn't-exist'. Next it was a simple case of leaning into her like he was going to kiss her neck and then the blood! So much blood! He didn't think it was possible for such a small person to hold so much blood! He was in ecstasy and didn't want to stop. _

_Two weeks later and Jeremy was living in the boarding house with Damon as a kind of how-to-be-a-vampire-tutor. Not that Elena was happy but frankly Jeremy didn't give a damn what she said to him anymore. She lost her title as sister the moment she got rid of Vicki from his memory. He could forgive Damon, he was infatuated with her and would do anything for her but Elena had no excuse. _

…_..._

_If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me_

Bonnie Bennett lay on her bed at her dads house which was now her home. Inftont of her was a laptop which she was typing quickly into. Recently she had been researching Witchcraft online after reading and learning most of what Emily's grimoire and her gram's own books had to offer – not that she had mastered them yet but she was well on her way to doing it – so deciding she needed to know more. She wasn't sure how long Damon Salvatore, the irritating, arrogant, vile, murderous older brother of Stefan's would keep his word and stay as a good little Vampire who didn't hurt humans. She had to be prepared. Just incase. She knew Elena would hate her if she hurt him but she couldn't risk Damon hurting anyone else she loved. He had done enough damage to her life since he came to town. She didn't know how much more she could handle.

That was how she came to be here typing rapidly on her keyboard, the 'tap tap tap' of her keyes ringing out through her room and reverberating against the walls. She had found a website slash forum dedicated dedicated to witchcraft and was now talking to one of the people she had met online. A fellow witch like her.

''** SonOfHecate** : Hey Bonnie! How are you?

**LittleB'Witched!** : Hey Aiden! I'm good thanks! What about you?

**SonOfHecate **: Yeah not to bad at all thanks!

**LittleB'Witched!** : That's awesome! Listen Aiden, can I ask you something and you won't think I have gone crazy? I kind of need your help with something.

**SonOfHecate **: Course Bonnie. Fire away! :)

**LittleB'Witched! **: Well I was just wondering if you knew anything about Vampires?

**SonOfHecate** : Vampires? Not much tbh. I know they exist but other than that I don't know anything. Neither me or any of my family have ever came across one. Why?

**LittleB'Witched! **: Oh ok. Ty anyway. I was just wondering... well I do have a reason but its … complicated.

**SonOfHecate **: ah right sorry I couldn't have been of more use to you. I'll keep and open online and see if can find anything about them. I wouldn't get your hopes up though. Sorry :(

**LittleB'Witched! **: Tysm! ''

So Bonnie was laying, casually chatting away to Aiden. It felt good for her to find someone who she was really able to talk to about all this magic stuff. She used to have Grams for that but...

She had tried to conjure the spirit of the the woman she loved a few times and had only succeeded in bringing her forth for a few minutes. Hardly enough time to have a conversation with her. And she had Elena to talk to, but since Katherine came back to town she just wasn't the same. Most of the time Bonnie was sure she wasn't even listening to a word she was saying. Not that Bonnie would blame her, she had a hell of a lot on her mind. Her great-great-grand-something-or-other who just happened to be the ex-lover of the love of her life had just ridden into town, killed her father (not that that was a great loss to anyone. Elena didn't even like the man), tried to split up her and Stefan, messed with Damon's emotions (Such a shame. Not.) and killed god only knows how many innocent humans just for fun. Bonnie was starting to realise why people wanted her put in that god damn tomb in the first place.

Looking out from her low perspective Bonnie could see the moon was high in the sky. It seemed bigger than normal to her. She was sure she heard a howling coming from out there somewhere and a small smile played across her lips. Tyler sounded like he was having fun.

_The day after Founder's Day, Bonnie was walking through Mystic Falls, trying to clear her head when she bumped into Tyler. Literally. She had been walking with her head down, not really paying attention when she walked head first into Tyler. Almost instantly she could tell something wasn't right. Since her powers were developing she was able to sense power and at that moment Tyler was radiating from him. Something had changed about him. Startled, she lost the ability to speak for a moment and glancing at Tyler she realised he was looking at her the same way she was probably looking at him. Like a stranger. _

_He grabs her wrist gently and pulls her into an alley a few minutes away from where they collided. When he finally let her go Bonnie exploded. _

"_What the hell Tyler? What's with the man handling?" she raged at him, giving him a blackened glare. _

"_Sorry." he mumbled. Something had definetly changed. He wasn't his usual arrogant self and he actually apologised. In all the years she had knew him not once had he ever apologised to anyone. Ever. The end. Full stop. Never._

_Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down, getting her power but under her control. _

"_Tyler what's wrong? What's happened." She asked gently, he looked on the verge of tears. "Tyler talk to me. Please. What's happened to you?" She stroked his arm gently, trying to get him to open up. She was worried about him. She had never seen him like this and it scared her a little. As she watched him, a tear slowly leaked from the corner of his eye. _

"_I don't know what's happening to me Bonnie. I … I … n .. need help. I c … c ... c ... cant control it. I'm scared Bonnie. Help me." He sobbed, his back sliding down the wall as fat tears came pouring down his eyes and streaking his handsome face. Bonnie walked over to him and sat down on the cold hard ground beside and wrapped an arm around him making shhing noises to calm him down. She knew exactly how it felt to have something inside of you which you feel you can't control, something which feels like its going to burst out from within you. That was how she felt when her powers first came to her. She could tell Tyler wasn't a witch but he was definitely something and it certainly wasn't a vampire. _

"_I'm a freak Bonnie. I have a monster inside me and it's fuelled by anger and rage and hate and it wants out and I don't think I can hold it in much longer. My dad always told me the Lockwood stories but I never believed him. I thought he was just trying to scare me. I didn't believe him when I should have listened to him but now it's too late. He's gone and I can't handle this. I'm a wolf Bonnie... I'm a fucking werewolf. What am I supposed to do? Help me Bonnie please." _

_Bonnie didn't reply, just hugged him closer to her chest and rubbed his arm softly. Well that explained the power which was radiating from him. She had read in her Gram's history books about the Lockwood's being Werewolfs. But like Tyler she didn't believe it. Now she wished had believed them. _

"_It's ok Tyler. I know. It's ok. You aren't a freak and you can handle this. I know you can. I promise I'll do all I can to help. I promise." _

_That day she had taken him to her Gram's house and told him all about herself, about Witches and about Vampires. He had seemed sceptical at first until she had demonstrated what she could do. She grabbed as many books as she could which could help her, sat on the floor with her back against the sofa on which Tyler was sitting and started looking through all the books. _

…_..._

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark_

Tyler was sprinting through the forests surrounding Mystic Fall's. He was running so fast his four paws were barely touching the ground beneath him. His snout was lowered to the ground as he ran, trailing the scent of a herd of deer. He could hear sounds coming from over a mile away, smell scents which were far beyond the nose of any normal animal. With his dark sleek fur which seemed to ripple and shimmer and his amber eyes seemed to pull in every shard of detail. As he was leaping gracefully over upturned trees, protruding roots and fallen branches he trailed the scent of the deer, determined to catch them.

When suddenly he got the scent of something else … something which was familiar yet different from what it used to be. Intrigued he slowed his sprint to a walk and padded after the curious scent, his tail wagging from side to side as he tailed it. The scent was increasing in intensity and he was sure he was getting closer. When the scent became over powering he slowed down completely. He was standing at the end of a clearing which was surrounded by dead or dying trees. The ground was littered with discarded liquor bottles and dried leaves and twigs. In the middle of the clearing is a tall yet muscular boy who must have been about 16 with dark hair which hung down the sides of his face. He was wearing a grey top and loose fitting jeans.

The teenager looked at the wolf standing in his clearing with pitch black eyes. When Tyler seen this he stepped back in shock. Kneeling in the middle of the clearing with a dead deer infront of him and blood down dripping down his chin was a vampire. Only this vampire wasn't someone Tyler was expecting to see. This Vampire was Jeremy Gilbert.

…...

Title – All time low.

First song – Lullibies – All time low.

Second Song – Do you believe in magic – The Lovin' Spoonful

Third song – Can't fight the moonlight – LeAnn Rimes.


	2. Authors NoteApology

**I'M SORRY! I know I haven't updated in like forever but I am getting back to it now! **

**I've been sick and then I just didn't know where to go with any of my stories so I've just been stuck in a rut! I'm getting more inspired now though so I will try my very bestest to update real soon! **

**I really am sorry and wouldn't blame everyone for just ditching the stories but HOPEFULLY you haven't! **

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know I'm such a bad writer at times but please don't hate me!**

**Once again. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 2

The silvery grey wolf with startling yellow eye backed slowly as the vampire which was sitting in the middle of the clearing stood up, thinking it was nothing more than another meal. His senses were so clouded by the blood lust which had over taken him he didn't pick up on the human taint of its scent. In a move faster than humanly possible the vampire was leaping at the wolf which barely managed to evade its attack, sending it head first into a tree behind him which cracked and fell on impact with the Vampire.

Tyler made a leap for Jeremy, letting the animal inside him take control. He didn't want to hurt Jeremy but neither did he want to be one of his midnight snacks. Before he could close his jaw around Jeremy's arm he felt a tight grip around his throat. Jeremy had simply reached up and grabbed him in mid leap – man was he fast! - with an almost lazy toss of his hand he sent Tyler flying across the clearing again. Tyler yelped with pain as he landed harshly on his back, before rolling over and growling at Jeremy. He stood still for a moment, observing Jeremy, the Vampire was glaring at him with a hungry look in his eyes.

A twig snapped on the ground and they both heard footsteps coming from behind Jeremy. As Jeremy looked round Tyler took advantage of his distraction. He made another leap for the Vampire – this time aiming for his throat – however he misjudged his leap and instead of biting him all he managed to do was knock Jeremy off balance and landed on top of him. Jeremy hissed with the impact and fell forward onto the ground face first.

Tyler held him tight against the ground, stopping him from escaping but it didn't stop him from squirming and wiggling underneath to try and throw him off. He could feel Jeremy trying to use compulsion on him but he knew it was useless – compulsion didn't work on him when he was in his wolfie form. After a few minutes of Tyler keeping him pinned down Jeremy decided to give up. He was furious! Bested by a god damn animal!

Feeling the Vampire beneath him stop fighting Tyler decided it was time to show him who he really was. His Vampire face had faded back into the expression Tyler was familiar with and he didn't seem as consumed with blood as he had been. He growled at him, warning him to stay there and backed away from him, not taking his yellow eyes away from Jeremy's now blue eyes. He walked backwards behind a tree and Jeremy made no attempt to move. There was something about this wolf, it was too … intelligent, almost human. He stared at the tree behind which the wolf had vanished and felt a rippling in the air and a waft of almost human scent blow towards him.

Meanwhile behind the tree Tyler was writhing on the ground. His silver fur was disappearing into him and his bones were shrinking and reshaping back into a human form. His eyes faded back to an attractive chocolate brown. It was over in a matter of excruciatingly painful minutes but now Tyler Lockwood was standing behind a tree, naked as the day he was born.

"Bonnie" he thought to himself. Knowing she would hear. She always kept an eye on him when he went wolfie, just incase. "Kind of need some clothes here." A minute or so after thinking these thoughts a small pile materialised infront of him. he grinned widely. One of the perks of having an uber-powerful with as a friend. Pulling on the loose swim shorts and tennis shoes he stepped out from behind the tree. "oh and B? Get here ASAP." She would want to know about Gilbert.

As Tyler stepped from behind the tree which the wolf went behind he hissed.

"Lockwood?"

Tyler laughed. "Mhm. Since when did you do the whole blood sucking vamp thing Gilbert?"

"What the hell are you?" Jeremy growled, ignoring his question.

"Werewolf." Tyler grinned simply. "Cool or what?"

"hmph!" was all Jeremy replied.

Tyler's face went serious again. "Now you didn't answer my question. What happened to you?"

Jeremy didn't reply straight away, just lowered his gaze to the ground. "Anna" he muttered simply, barely loud enough for Tyler to here.

"The emo chick? Figures" Tyler laughed, not seeing the rage cross Jeremy's face.

Before Tyler knew what was happening he was pressed up against a tree, Jeremy's hand wrapped around his throat and his face fully vamped again.

"Shut the fuck up Lockwood." he hissed, lowering his fangs to Tyler's throat.

Feelings his cold breath on his throat Tyler aimed a kick between Jeremy's legs and heard a satisfying ouch! Escape Jeremy and felt his hand loosen.

He was just about to phase again when Jeremy was suddenly lifted from his spot and thrown into a tree, howling in pain. I looked around and walking among the tree's with a frightening beauty around her was Bonnie. Her hair was fanned out against her and her eyes seemed darker than usual. Her gaze didn't leave Jeremy as she almost glided among the trees.

Walking past Tyler she waved a hand at him and the air itself seemed to ripple, locking him in a protective bubble. She took her glare from Jeremy and his pitiful moans stopped as she looked at Tyler.

"You ok?" She asked simply. He only nodded.

Jeremy pulled himself from the base of the tree quickly, his face darkened as he stared at Bonnie.

"What the hell Bonnie? What was that?" He shouted.

Her head jerked up as she heard the familiar voice and a pit formed in the bottom of her stomach. Her face paled and her hands started sweating. It couldn't be, not that voice, he couldn't be a Vampire surely! Turning around warily to face Tyler's attacker she took in Jeremy's appearance. His Vampiric features, his dirtied clothes from where she had tossed him into a tree, a gash across his temple which healed as she watched.

"Jere?" She mumbled quietly.

Rubbing his neck he looked at her again in wonder. What the hell had she done to him! What the hell was she?

"The one and only." He laughed quietly. "I take it Elena didn't tell you about this? Doesn't surprise me. I'm surprised she hasn't had me wiped from everyone's memories."

Bonnie approached him slowly, ignoring his comments about her best friend. She couldn't blame him for being angry at her, what Elena done had been pretty selfish.

"Who done this too you?" Bonnie asked, her voice louder, more confident. "Was it Anna?"

He didn't answer verbally but she got all the answers she needed from his change in body language. His shoulders slumped, his head lowered and his eyes filled with tears. It said it all really. She felt so much pity for him, he was just like her in a way, lost, upset, grieving. She knew exactly how he felt. Without another word she walked up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy."

**Here we go! Yeah I know its pretty short but I had this written before my dry spell and just had an ending to write so decided to ease myself back in slowly by just finishing this chapter off. I hope you liked it! :) **

**oh and for Tyler's Werewolf-ism I'm not sure how it will go in the show and I don't even know if it exists in the book's, I haven't got that far yet, I'm only onto 'The Fury' so I've decided that I'm making him a Lycan, as he can change at will. **

**Please read and review!**


	4. Authors Note

**Author's Note.**

**Y'all hate me probably? Am I right? Yeah thought so. **

**Now just so you know this isn't going to be an actual update of this story but just an authors note. Sorry for the false hope. If I even have any readers that is... hmm.**

**So yeah. Been a while since I updated hasn't it? I'll be honest, I can't pinpoint one singular reason for it. More a collection of a lot of things. Like starting uni (:D), part-time job hunting (:\) and then just a complete lack of inspiration. Honestly I think my muse has abandoned me. **

**So you probably want me to get to the point of this so I'll just spit it out. I'm putting all of my multi-chapter stories on indefinite hiatus. I lack the motivation to finish a multi-chapter and I know how much I hate it when authors start a story but never update it so I'm stopping writing these stories cause I don't think it's fair on any readers that I may or may not have. **

**So … please don't hate me? **

**I really am really sorry. If anyone feels like taking up any of my stories that I've started then feel free. Just Pm telling me you're going to do it and I'll take it down! They desere to be finished even if I can't finish them myself! **

**Pretty much until I can get motivated to write a multi chapter again I think I'm going to focus on just writing one-shots. So check back for them?**

**Sorry again! **

**GN. **

**Ps. I have a twitter :) Gingerninja_92 Stalk me! :) **

**and a LJ (Which really needs updating) – gingerninja_92.**


End file.
